Jinoo's Christmas Carol
ChannelFiveRockz's christmas spoof of "Mickey's Christmas Carol" Cast *Scrooge McDuck / Ebenezer Scrooge - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Mickey Mouse / Bob Cratchit - Jinoo (The Toy Warrior) *Rat and Mole / Collectors for the Poor - Ren & Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Donald Duck / Fred Honeywell - Jason (The Toy Warrior) *Goofy / Jacob Marley - Earthworm Jim *Jiminy Cricket / Ghost of Christmas Past - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Mr. Toad / Fezziwig - Marsupilami *Young Ebenszer Scrooge - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Daisy Duck / Isabelle - Shrley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Willie the Giant / The Ghost of Christmas Present - Father Time (Histeria!) *Minnie Mouse / Mrs. Cratchit - Princess Sherbet (The Toy Warrior) *Morty Fieldmouse / Tiny Tim - Tiny (Harvey Street Kids) *Freddie Fieldmouse / Peter Cratchit - Gerald (Harvey Street Kids) *Melody Fieldmouse / Martha Cratchit - FruFru (Harvey Street Kids) *Pete / The Ghost of Christmas Future - Scar (The Lion King) *Weasel Gravediggers - Shnookums & Meat (The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Cyril Proudbottom - Maurice (Marsupilami) *The Begger Man - Buddy (Best Ed) Scenes *Jinoo's Christmas Carol - Part 1 Opening/"Oh what a Merry Christmas Day"/Ebenezer Daffy *Jinoo's Christmas Carol - Part 2 Jason Nephew/Ren & Stimpy/End of the Day *Jinoo's Christmas Carol - Part 3 Ebenezer Daffy Meets Earthworm Jim's Ghost *Jinoo's Christmas Carol - Part 4 The First of Christmas Spirit *Jinoo's Christmas Carol - Part 5 The Second of Christmas Spirit *Jinoo's Christmas Carol - Part 6 The Third of Christmas Spirit *Jinoo's Christmas Carol - Part 7 The End of Life/"Oh what a Merry Christmas Day (Reprise)" *Jinoo's Christmas Carol - Part 8 End Credits Movie used *Mickey's Christmas Carol Clip used *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Bah Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas *The Looney Tunes Show *New Looney Tunes *The Toy Warrior *Earthworm Jim *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Tiny Toons Spring Break *Tiny Toons Night Ghouley *Marsupilami *Raw Toonage *Histeria! *Harvey Street Kids *The Lion King *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Best Ed Gallery Daffy duck by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8ysb6m.jpg|Daffy Duck as Scrooge McDuck / Ebenezer Scrooge Jinoo Toy Warrior.jpg|Jinoo as Mickey Mouse / Bob Cratchit Ren and Stimpy in the jungle.jpg|Ren & Stimpy as Rat and Mole / Collectors for the Poor Jason by ohyeahcartoonsfan-daznocb.jpg|Jason as Donald Duck / Fred Honeywell EARTHWORMJIM.png|Earthworm Jim as Goofy / Jacob Marley BusterBunny.jpg|Buster Bunny as Jiminy Cricket / Ghost of Christmas Past Marsupilami smiling.jpg|Marsupilami as Mr. Toad / Fezziwig Plucky duck by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d842v6n.jpg|Plucky Duck as Young Ebenszer Scrooge Shirley the Loon.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Daisy Duck / Isabelle FatherTime.jpg|Father Time as Willie the Giant / The Ghost of Christmas Present Sherbet Toy Warrior.jpg|Sherbet as Minnie Mouse / Mrs. Cratchit Tiny_(Harvey_Street_Kids).png|Tiny as Morty Fieldmouse / Tiny Tim Gerald_Harvey_Street_Kids.png|Gerald as Freddie Fieldmouse / Peter Cratchit Frufru_(Harvey_Street_Kids).png|Frufru as Melody Fieldmouse / Martha Cratchit Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Pete / The Ghost of Christmas Future S&m.png|Shnookums & Meat as Weasel Gravediggers Maurice-the-gorilla-marsupilami-5.48.jpg|Maurice as Cyril Proudbottom Buddy.jpg|Buddy as The Begger Man Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs